


this turbulence wasn't forecasted

by stubborn_jerk



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubborn_jerk/pseuds/stubborn_jerk
Summary: “I don’t quite mind, darling, but a picture would last longer.”“Oh,” Vespa breathed out. “You were awake.”
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: 150 Follower celebration





	this turbulence wasn't forecasted

This conversation was a long time coming, if she took a moment to consider it. She had the words for them, of course, always did. What she wanted to wait for was a moment to bring it up. It seemed appropriate to have while they were in bed and Vespa had shot up from sleep maybe the second time that night and was trying to calm down again.

This time, not even Buddy could fall back asleep. She never did get used to having eyes on her.

“I don’t quite mind, darling, but a picture would last longer.”

“Oh,” Vespa breathed out. “You were awake.”

Buddy opened her eyes. “Would you believe me if I said I’m awake because I wanted us to spend every waking moment together?”

And Vespa just... 

Kept looking at her.

The hard thing about planning conversations around Vespa Ilkay was that she never really said or did anything Buddy would expect in any way that mattered. For ten years, she waited to be reunited with this star of a woman and none of her fantasies and dreams could ever have held a candle to the real thing.

In the silence of their room and the sounds of the ship outside it, the sound of Vespa moving was near-deafening. She brought a hand and gently let it travel, barely a wind’s kiss, over Buddy’s side, arm, shoulder, before landing on her cheek.

“Your eyes.”

Buddy blinked. 

Vespa smiled— never rare around her but rare nonetheless, a gentle glow of a crinkling, fond smile. “They’re beautiful, Bud.”

And with five words, Buddy Aurinko was speechless.


End file.
